Summer Cold
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! De aged Dean and Sick Sam!
1. Never allergies

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I got your votes and this one won out! Well..first it was a tie between this and Dances with Wolves, so I had to have a tie breaker and this story won. Since Dances with Wolves was tied, it'll go next! Then I'll have another 'Readers pick'. So guys, I meant to have this up Monday but the last few day I spent in a Benadryl coma from allergies. Sigh. Also if I don't get a chapter up tomorrow then Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Eat well, stay safe, and have fun! Sammy: Pancake! Can I please have a cookie!? Just one of the small ones? Me: No Sammy. They're for tomorrow! Did you and Dean get the dining room ready? Sammy: Yup! All set! Can't wait! Me: Me neither! I'm know I'm going to die from all the turkey and sugar. Now then...go help Castiel, and tell Dean no pie sampling! Sammy: *laughs from the hallway* Me: Ah. Thanksgiving with my kiddos! Gonna be fun! Hope I can handle another Winchester Hurricane...Anyways let's get going!**

**Summary: ****Sammy's down and out with a summer cold! Poor guy! But when the creature they're hunting turns Dean into a four year old how will he take care of Sammy!? Can he do it? Or will he have to call in reinforcements?**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes are my own so grammar nazis, any shit and you'll be salted and burned with your own flames!**

**Never allergies with Sam**

Dean cruised along down the highway heading to his and Sammy's next latest hunt in Akron, Ohio. A couple were heading back to their dorm downtown when a black dog dragged away the girlfriend and another appeared and dragged away the boyfriend. The remains were nothing but bits of leftover flesh and knawed bones, or so the reports say. Sam believes there's another creature, and not black dogs considering some of them hunt alone, and eye witnesses claimed the creature stood on two legs. Not four. And the remains were child bones. Not adults. Which was weird because the victims were adults.

So here they were, coming in from Pidgeon Forge, Tennesse. There they were hunting a wendigo, but it turned out to be a nest. It took forever! Dean was happy to finish that hunt.

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother and smiled. His brother really needed more sleep, especially since after Jess's death. The nightmares were nerve racking and really wearing his baby down. He frowned when he heard congested breathing.

"You getting sick on me Sammy?" He asked himself silently.

As if he heard him Sam mumbled "Not sick. Allergies."

"It's never allergies with you kiddo." Dean said.

"M'fine. S'allergies. Just wanna sleep." Sam mumbled again as he headed back to lala land.

Dean shook his head. He knew Sammy better than that. Sam was getting a cold. It wasn't surprising. With all the stress and sleepless nights, Dean figured it was only a matter of time before his brother body decided to rebel and put him down itself.

'Note to self: pick up some NyQuil, chicken soup, and chocolate milk.' Dean thought.

He smiled a little though remembering all the years when they were younger and he had taken care of his sick baby. How Sammy liked chocolate milk instead of juice. Chicken soup and Lucky Charms. How he hated the taste of NyQuil but it would knock the cold out him while the medicine knocked him out cold.

When they hit Akron, Dean found a motel outside the city. He managed to get a groggy and sick little brother into the room and tucked in.

"Alright kiddo. I'm going to the Wal Mart for some stuff. I'll be right back." Dean said brushing damp bangs out of his brothers eyes.

"M'kay. Be careful." Sammy slurred.

Dean chuckled. 'My poor kiddo.'

Dean made sure his Sammy was comfortable, salt lines were good, sigils were in place, and made the room was safe in general and Sam had everything he needed.

Satisfied he headed out to the Wal Mart and gathered the supplies he needed to care for his little brother. On his way to the Impala he felt a feather light touch and he became momentarily dizzy. Shaking it off he looked around and saw nothing. Shrugging to himself he got in and headed back to the motel.

He got back and crept in quietly. He checked on Sam and smiled when he saw Sammy hadn't even moved. Hating to wake him but he needed to eat and take his medicine. So he woke him up long enough to swallow some soup, milk, and medicine before he knocked back out.

He felt his brothers forehead and sighed. He hope the meds would bring his fever down some. Dean felt like he could fry an egg on his brothers head. He sat with him for a few more moments before getting his shower.

While in the shower, he got dizzy again.

'What's wrong with me?' He wondered.

"Just tired. Long drive. Long day. " Dean said to himself.

He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and took care of other nightly business and got into bed. Dean flipped off the light and got the remote. He flipped through the channels untl he found some retro cartoon. He got dizzy again and decided to lay down.

'Alright bedtime for me too I guess.' Dean thought sleepily.

He flipped the TV off and slipped into lala land.

The next morning he got and went to get out of bed but fell!

"What the hell?" He squeaked.

Squeaked? Dean shook his head. He squeaked! He went to get up when he saw his hands! He got up and went to the closet. He stood on his tip toes and opened the door.

He screamed.

**Oh my! Poor Sammy! Poor Dean!**

**Until Next Time! Sammy: Just one little cookie? Me: Nope. Tomorrow. Sammy: *pouts***


	2. Bed time for Sammy

**A/N: Castiel: Good evening everyone. Hope all of you are faring well. Pancake and the Winchesters are out this evening. Pancake has had a long weekend and would me to extend her apologises. Her and her mom also got into another argument. I swear that woman is from Hell. Prehaps I should investigate. Anyways. Pancake's really sorry and and she said updates should appear reguarly again as she is back with her friend. Also Pancake hopes everyone had a safe, enjoyable Thanksgiving. We here at the Bunker did. Pancake and Dean made a lovely feast, and Pancakes desserts were to die for! We also played games and watched one of Pancakes favorite cartoons, 'A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving'. It was amusing and quite fun. And now let us continue the story. When Pancake last left off, Sam has gotten a cold and Dean screams..? Let us find out why?**

**Cas: Enjoy.**

**Cas: All mistakes go to...um? I forgot what to type?**

**Bed time for Sammy**

A sound jolted Sam out of his drugged induced sleep. He grabbed his gun and stood up, too quickly. He became dizzy and fell back to the bed, taking in shaky deep breathes to clear his head.

"Sammy! Are you okay?" A tiny voice squeaked to him.

Sammy's eyes popped open and he looked at the worried toddler standing in front of him. He looked like Dean. Had green eyes, freckles, spikey blonde hair, that's when it hit Sam. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Then looked at the toddler again.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"What? Sam what's wong?" Dean asked.

Sam tried not to break a smile. Managing a straight face, Sam had determined the little boy in front of him was indeed his big brother.

"Sammy! Answer my tuestion (question)!" Dean squeaked.

"Sorry. I was making it was really you and not some fevered delirum." Sam rasped and coughed.

Dean shifted worriedly un sure of what to do. He raced to the bathroom and climbed up to the sink and wetted a wash cloth and raced back to the room. He ordered Sammy to lay back down and placed the cloth on his forehead and got the thermometer.

"Tempuwatuwe check." Dean said.

Sam still managing his game face he opened his mouth and let Dean take his temp, but he was dying from laughter on the inside. His big brother was such a mother hen, even when they were little. It was even cuter now that Dean was a four year old Sam estimated him to be, and it was funny because of how he talked with his little kid voice. He snapped out of his thoughts when the thermometer beeped and Dean took it out.

"Well Doctor Dean? I'm good enough to research and get you back to normal?" Sammy rasped. Between the Nyquil and the cough his throat felt like sandpaper.

Dean went to the kitchen and carefully used the chair to climb up to the sink and got Sam a glass of water. He carefully carried it to him and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Sam said clearing his throat. He took a sip of water and it felt so good, but he knew to take it slow. Him-plus-Nyquil-plus-drinking-water too fast-equals-disaster. So he took his time. "So, am I good?"

"Nope. Thewmometew says Sammy needs to be a good boy and tay (stay) in bed a little longew." Dean said.

"Nnnnn" Sam moaned as he laid back down.

Dean re wetted the cloth, climbed on the bed, and placed it back on Sam's forehead. He smiled when he saw that Sammy had fallen back to sleep. He brushed a stray bang behind his ear and re tucked the blankets around him.

"Night Sammy." He whispered.

Dean hopped off the bed and paced the room. What was he suppose to do? He was a little kid and doesn't know for long, Sammy's down with a cold, his speech was sucked and was squeaky, his clothes didn't fit, and worse! There was pie to calm his nerve.

Dean plopped down on his on the floor to think what their next move would be. He sat there for ten minutes before getting up.

"Scew it!" He squeaked.

He got up and laid down his Sammy. He placed his head on Sam's chest and listened to the congested breathing of his younger brother. Dean sighed. His baby sounded awful! And there was little he could do right now in his size! He sighed again and fell to sleep.

Later that night.

Sam had convinced Dean he was good enough to run to Wal Mart and get some supplies and clothes for Dean.

"Hey." Sam greeted when he got back.

"About time! Is my girl okay? You okay?-" Dean began.

"Dean. The Impala's fine, I'm fine, I got you some clothes, and pie." Sam said. He set the bags down and then broke into a coughing fit.

Dean looked at his brother worriedly. Maybe this wasn't a cold but the flu. When the coughing stopped, Sam handed him some clothes.

"You get dressed. I'm going to take a shower and get started on some research." Sammy rasped. Dean watched as he disappeared into the bathroom and he growled to himself.

'How the freaking Hell am I suppose to take care of Sammy when I'm only three feet high!? This suck big time! He sounds god awful and I can't do shit to help him!' He thought.

He shook his head and quickly changed into the black t shirt and jeans. At least he had clothes that fit now. He frowned when Sam came out of the bathroom. Pain filled his tired eyes, his cheeks were even redder which meant his fever was up, his movements were slow and shaky, he looked down right awful and probably felt worse.

Dean shook his head as he watched his brother boot up his laptop and began suffering his lore and the internet for answers, he also had his fathers journal. Dean sighed and ate his pie. It did nothing to calm his nerve. But it did taste good.

Soon Sammy had fallen to sleep after his Dean had bullied him to eat a little soup and take some more Nyquil.

"Night Sammy." Dean whispered.

Sammy quietly moaned his response. Dean chuckled a little. He tucked his baby in for the night and bookmarked everything Sam was looking at. He closed his dad's journal and shut down the laptop. He put on the pajamas Sam gotten him and headed for his bed and fell to sleep.

About two hours later a sound drew Dean out of sleep. He grasped his knife from underneath his pillow and slowly got up. He heard the noise again and it was a whimper. He looked at Sammy and gasped. Sammy whimpered!

He scrambled out of bed and hurried to get the thermometer. He stuck it in Sam's mouth while he soothed him.

"Shhh. It's otay Sammy. It's going to be otay." Dean soothed.

The thermometer beeped and Dean gasped again! His temp was 103.8! Dean began to panic! What could he do? He couldn't help Sammy like this! He had to do something before his baby boiled!

He jumped off Sam's bed and went to get his phone, it was time call reinforcements! He flipped open his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart, but before he could say anything the being that turned him got in!

Dean climbed back onto Sam's bed and took a protective stance in front of his Sammy. No one hurt his Sammy and lived!

**Cas: Wow. Pancake can write a good chapter. I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Until Next Time! Cas: *looks at door like a puppy missing his master* When will they be back?**


	3. Momma Dean is very protective

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hope you all had a rocking Thanksgiving! As Cas mentioned our Winchester Thanksgiving was awesome! Anyways, I hope Cas was a good boy for y'all last night! When Sam, Dean, and I got back to the Bunker he was awfully clingy. Like a puppy! It was cute! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far! I'll admit I think toddler Dean is adorable, but toddler Sammy is cuter! I mean come on! He has those puppy eyes that can bring Death himself to his knees! Lol! Anyways, on my board I have a story called Tales of the Playpen which would feature Sam, Dean, and Cas as kids, and Bobby and Kira (I added her because I know Bobby's going to need some back up with those three as kids!) have to care for them and find a way to change them back. Since Dances with Wolves was the runner up in the 'Readers Pick' it's suppose to be next but I'll let you guys decide! In the meantime! When we last left our heroes Sammy's fever took a turn for the worse and the thing that turned Dean has broken in! Let's see what happens!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistak...*Watches Cas play with my yarn* Aw! Good kitty!**

**Momma Dean is very protective**

Dean stood ready to fight with his brothers Taurus in his tiny hands. Nothing was getting to his little brother if he had anything to say about it. He gripped the gun tighter as the being drew closer.

"No way you're getting him ugly." Dean growled.

The being tilted its head and let out a screech that hurt his ears. He winced as Sammy moaned and tossed his head side to side and tried to bury his face on his pillow to get away from the noise.

"DEAN! DOWN!" A voice shouted.

Dean gasped and got down. He heard a shot and the monster screeched again. Dean fought when something grabbed him from behind.

"Dean. Dean son calm down! It's okay! It's me!" The voice said.

Dean stopped his struggles and looked up at the familiar figure, he looked at the doorway and spotted another familiar figure.

"Dad? Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah son. It's us." John said.

Dean hugged his dad briefly then wiggled to get out of his hold when Sam moaned in pain. He climbed up on the bed and placed his hand on Sam's forehead and gasped when it felt hotter.

"Dammit! His fevew 'piked (spiked)!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, I know you're worried son and it's not the best time, but we got to you guys out of here before the police arrive. I promise we'll take care of Sammy as soon as we're safe." John said. He was really worried about Sam but he couldn't risk getting arrested. With Dean in this state and Sam in this condition who knows what'll happen to them!

"But Dad-" Dean started.

"Dean please. If the police catch us they'll send you to CPS and who knows what'll happen to Sammy. Please." John pleaded with his oldest. His oldest was a true momma's bear when it came to Sam. Lord help anyone that got in his way!

Dean nodded. He let Bobby carry him to the Impala after he packed it.

"Come on Sammy. Let's get you some place safe." John whispered carding a hand through the messy waves of hair.

Sam's eyes flutter and opened half mast. He looked up at the blurry figure, but reconized it.

"Dad?" He whispered. His throat felt like it was on fire.

"Yeah kiddo it's me. We need to get you some place safe." John explained softly.

"Danger?" Sam whispered.

"Yes Sammy. There's danger here. Now let me do the work and go back to sleep." John said bundling his youngest in the blankets.

John lifted his son up and cradled him to his chest. John sighed. It'd had been too long since he was able to just hold his youngest. He smiled sadly and then shook his head. He quickly got his youngest to the Impala and loaded him in the passenger seat up front. Dean protested, and John had argued that there was no room for them both and he didn't want him on the floor. Dean huffed and sat back, keeping an eye on his Sammy.

John took off and Bobby followed behind in his truck. John glanced at his youngest and could tell he was getting worse by the sound of his laboured breathing.

"Dad! Go faster! Sammy needs help now!" Dean squeaked.

"I know! I'm going as fast as I can!" John exclaimed.

"Not fast enough!" Dean argued back. His Sammy was in danger and he'd be damned if his father didn't do anything to help him.

John opened his mouth to argue back but Sammy weakly called out for his brother.

"D'n?" Sammy called weakly.

Dean stood up on the seat not caring about the dangers, he leaned forward and stroked Sam's hair while whispering in his ear soothingly.

"Shhh. It's okay. You'we going to be okay baby boy. Shhh." Dean cooed.

Sam's breathing was still laboured but he had calmed down quite a bit.

"Atta boy Sammy." Dean said. "You west (rest). We'll get you taten (taken) care of soon."

Sam settled and fell back to oblivion. Dean sat back and noticed a water bottle under the seat. He grabbed it and grinned when he felt it was cold. He took of his shirt and poured the water on it and began to wipe down Sam's face while he whispered to him again.

John felt a pang of jealousy flow through him. He had often wondered if Mary hadn't killed would his relationship with Sammy be different? Would he be close to him like he was Dean? He sighed. He knew that in his heart no matter what Sammy would've belonged to Dean. Even when they first told Dean they were going to have a baby, Sammy was his. He always felt left out when it came to his boys. But he was very happy they had the bond they did. One always knew when the other was hurt or sick, upset, needed comfort or space. His boys were special.

Later that night found them in an secluded hunters cabin in Ohio's country side. John had rushed Sammy into the place and got to work on getting his fever down. Once his fever was at a decent level, John redressed his youngest in dry clothes and put him to bed. Dean had been hovering, making sure Sammy was alright and some what to his standards.

Now the three were at the table discussing what the figure was, and how they could turn Dean back.

"It's called a Rifter." Bobby said.

"A Wiftew (Rifter)? What that?" Dean asked.

"A rifter is a mixture of a wendigo and a time shifter. It comes after adults and turns them into children. They then stalk the child and drive he or she into mass hysteria and then devours them. Basically it drives the victims insane and feeds on them to gain power to stay alive." Bobby relayed.

"I see. So if it loses power it dies?" John askes.

"Yup. Hence why it needs to feed. It prays on adults makes them kids and then the rest is history." Bobby said.

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's half wendigo so fire could work, time shifters normally by bullets or knives. I'll look into it more." Bobby said turning to get back to work.

John and Dean were about to turn to help him when a scream then a gunshot filled the cabin.

"SAMMY!" Dean shrieked.

He jumped off the chair and bolted to his and Sammy's room. John and Bobby not too far behind. John and Bobby drew their guns. John montioned for Dean to keep back and John broke the door in. There in the middle of the room stood Sam with gun drawn shaking in his hands.

Sam looked back and saw the others had busted in. He went to say something when he got dizzy and fell to his knees.

"Sammy!" Dean and John exclaimed in unison.

John caught Sam before he hit the floor and put him back to bed. Dean climbed on the bed and looked over Sam for injuries and found four slash marks on his chest. The top ones were deep and bottoms were shallow. John and Dean worked on patahing Sam up, while Bobby headed to see if the creature was anywhere close by still.

Within a few minutes Sammy was re situated but had yet to regain consiousness. That was worrying Dean. He brushed the sweaty bangs off his babys forehead. At least his fever hadn't spiked again. But now they'd have to keep a close eye on his wounds. Sam was too weak to handle an infection right now.

"You'll be okay. Big brother will tate (take) care of this. That thing won't huwt (hurt) you again!" Dean promised.

Dean would protect his Sammy whether he was little or not! The creature harmed him once while he was down, Dean will not let happen again! Not if he had anything to say about it!

**Oh man! Momma Dean means business!**

**Until Next Time! *Teases Cas with yarn like he's a cat* This is amusing!**


	4. How to kill a rifter

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delay but my god! After watching the mid season finale last night with the guys! We were busy anything proofing the bunker! And I couldn't focus! If you guys haven't seen it, fret not. I don't like spoilers, so yeah. But OMG! Dean isn't happy right now, we locked Kevin in a closet, Cas is Cas, Poor Sammy is just plain lost, then there's me a big raging mess! Anywho. The guys are all in bed right now sleeping, after I spiked their drinks (it had to be done!). So here I is typing away. By the way if you wondering why Cas was acting like a cat, he wanted to know why cats found yarn so fascinating. It was quite amusing! So guys, when we last saw our heroes, the monster has been revealed! A Rifter! Oh man! Sam got sicker, now he's hurt! Dean's not going be letting out of his sight when this all over! Let's go see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my bad but I blame the mid season finale! **

**How to kill a rifter**

The next morning

The next morning found Bobby and John at the kitchen table researching on how to kill the rifter. They weren't having much luck.

John sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

'If Sam were able he'd have this research done and Dean would be back to normal.' John thought. 'Speaking of Dean..'

"I'm going to check on the boys." John said.

Bobby just nodded and buried himself in another book. John got up and headed towards Sam and Deans room. He knocked lightly in case they were still asleep. He slowly opened the door and smiled at the sight in front of him.

Dean was curled up next to Sam hugging his large in his like a teddy bear. Both boys were sound asleep. Well Dean was. Sam was a little restless. When Sammy got more agitated Dean rubbed Sam's arm in comfort. John smiled again as his youngest settled at Dean's touch.

Dean sensing a presence watching him, he released Sam's arm and went to reach for his knife under the pillow. He stopped when he realized it was his father.

"Dad? What's wong (wrong)?" Dean asked.

"How's Sammy doing this morning?" John asked sitting in the chair next to the bed.

As soon as John asked that question Dean sprang into his 'momma' and 'protect Sammy' modes. He placed his tiny hand on Sam's forehead and was glad his fever didn't spike, but wished it had gone down a little. It still felt the same. He also checked the wounds. The cuts need cleaning and re dressed. John watched proudly and sadly as his oldest took care of his baby er Dean's baby rather. John was never able to stake a claim on Sam, so he just watch Dean work.

After Sam was taken care of for the moment, Dean reluctantly left his side to take a bath since he was too small for to take a shower. He then joined his father and Bobby at the kitchen table for research.

"So anything gentlemen?" Bobby asked.

"Zip." Dean replied. Research wasn't his bag. It was his baby brother's thing.

"Nothing. How the hell do we kill this thing?" John sighed fraustrated.

"To kill it we have to make sure the hour glass in it's heart is damaged or broken. Then salt and burn it." A weak voice said.

The three turned and noticed a sick and hurt Sam in the doorway. John rushed over and lead Sammy to the table and helped him sit down.

"Sammy! What awe you doing out of bed!? You'we sick and huwt!" Dean scolded.

"Sorry Dean. But I needed to help." Sammy said breaking into a coughing fit. When it was over, Bobby handed him a bottle of water and Sam was grateful for the cold liquid as it soothed his throat. "Since the rifter is a combination of a wendigo and time shifter, fire could kill it but the hour glass it has needs to be destroyed for it to completely die. If the hour glass remains in tact then the rifter can regenerate. Time shifters carry an hour glass in their hands, but rifters have it embedded in their hearts for safety...cough cough cough...we already now how to kill wendigos, so I'm sure you guys will figure out the rest."

"Damn stwaight we will! Now back to bed young man!" Dean ordered.

Sam didn't argue. He felt like complete shit. So he let his dad help him back to bed with Dean on his heels. The two re checked Sam's wounds and tucked him back into bed after giving him his meds.

Dean sat down next to his Sammy on the bed and refused to leave. John smirked at the over protectiveness. His oldest had always been over protective where Sam was concerned, and it grew over the years. John decided that Sammy was in good hands and left Dean to it.

About an hour later a nasty storm had hit.

"Looks like we're stuck here until that storm goes." Bobby said.

John nodded. "I hope Sammy will be okay for the time being. There's no way we can drive in this."

"Agreed. I'm sure Dean's mother henning will keep Sam stable for now." Bobby said.

"I hope so." John muttered. "I hope."

"DAD! COME QUICK!" Dean's voice shrieked down the hall.

John and Bobby raced down the hall and burst into the boys room! They at the state of their youngest.

Dean jumped when the thunder crashed. He was never afraid of storms but Sam used to be. He still was. Dean would sometimes see Sammy jump when the thunder rolled or wince when lighting flashed. When Sam was getting restless Dean storked his hair in the age old comfort.

Sam got restless when the storm hit. He wanted to toss and turn but his chest pulled the stitches and made the pain worse. He felt Dean storking his hair in comfort and he let it send him back to oblivion. Unaware of the panic noe going on.

Dean placed his hand on Sammy's forehead again to check his fever once more and gasped. It had skyrocketed! And his breathing was laboured.

"DAD! COME QUICK!" Dean shrieked.

Dean heard his dad and Bobby burst in and gasp. John rushed to Sam's side and felt his forehead and yanked it back like he had been burned. John also didn't like the way Sam was breathing.

Bobby had gently moved Dean aside and checked Sam's wounds. He swore under breath.

"John. Sam's got an infection." Bobby said.

"Shit! That's the last thing he needs!" John swore.

"Dad? What'll we do? We can't go out in the storm and Sam's not strong enough to fight an infection." Dean asked worried out of his mind as climbed back on the bed.

"We'll do the best we can to care for him until we go and get the help he needs." John said.

Bobby and John had set out to help their youngest in any way possible and keep him stable until the storm let up enough to let them go and get help.

Soon Sammy wound were opened cleaned throughly as can be, re stitched, re dressed, an IV was in his hand, he had an oxygen mask on hooked up to a portable tank. Their youngest was a mess.

Dean refused to leave him now. Even when the monster came back and they were now face to face.

**Uh oh! Sammy's in dire need of help! And bad monster! Bad!**

**Until Next Time! *walks around the bunker and checks on my kiddos* At least their asleep.**


	5. Sicker to sickest

**A/N: Castiel: Good evening everyone. If you're wondering where Pancake is, she and Dean are out looking for Sam. Gadreel has fully taken over and Sam is no where to be found. So it may be a few days until we see them. I had to stay behind and keep an eye on Crowley. Since I'm an angel again it became my job to as you humans put it babysitting. Pancake has put me in charge of things for the next few days and to answer reviews. She extends her apologies for the delays. She hasn't been able to focus in the last few days and hasen't been feeling well. She's fine, just her allergies. She said the weather caused them to act up. Anyways. She also told me she would keep us informed if she and Dean have any news on Sam. So far nothing. But I suspect they'll call later. Shall we get started now? When Pacake last left off, Sam got an infection and isn't doing well. Dean is frantic and is now face to face with the monster. Let's go see what's happening.**

**Castiel: Enjoy**

**Castiel: All mistakes belong to Pancake but she blames Crowley, just because.**

**Sicker to sickest**

Dean was face to face with the beast that made him little. He stood up on the bed in front of his baby protectively and growled lowly in his throat.

"You're not getting him." Dean snarled.

The beast looked at Dean then the very ill being on the bed. The monster reconized the older brother. He didn't want the oldest though. He merely turn him little to keep him out of the way while he took the youngest and sucked the life out of him. The beast smelled the life energy in Sam and purred in happiness. It smelled so strong, so good, so amazing he had to have it and gain it's power.

Dean stared at the monster in front of him and it looked like it was thinking of something. Dean also noticed it was looking at Sam like he was a piece of meat. Dean snarled again. It was bad enough the monster turned him into a toddler, his baby was very sick and he couldn't do much to help him, and he figured out the monster's after Sam.

"Like I said you won't be getting Sam. He's mine." Dean said.

He meant what he said. Sammy was his and his only! He wasn't going to share him with anyone! Not even their own father.

Sam awoke feeling like he was suffocating and it was hot! Way too hot! He heard a muffle voice. It sounded like they were underwater but he could hear it. Then he felt a presence. Not Deans, his dads, or Bobbys. It was more evil and dark feeling.

He opened his eyes just a bit, enough to see Dean in front of him and the big black monster that turned him little. He struggled to move. But he needed to get the knife from under the pillow. It took a lot but once he grabbed it, he struggled to sit up and dizziness threatened to put him back under. He sat up enough and gave the knife a flick with his wrist and it caught the monster in the chest where the gunshot wound he gave it earlier was.

The monster shrieked and yanked the offending metal out of it's chest and bolted out the broken window. It went to go lick it's wounds.

Sam gasped and tried to breath normally but it was becoming a challenge even with the extra oxygen. He heard the monster shriek and bolt. He heard a soothing voice trying to calm him down enough to pull in oxygen. When he felt relaxed enough, he was able to pull in a big deep wheezy breath. He opened his eyes when he noticed they were closed. He saw three concerned faces staring back at him.

"Sammy? Sammy you wif us?" Dean asked.

"Y yeah." He whispered shakily.

"SAMUEL THOMAS WINCHESTER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Dean squeaked.

"C couldn't w watch you get k killed." Sam panted out. His fever was taking a toll on him.

"Sammy." Dean sighed. "You sit (sick) let dad or Bobby help me fow (for) now, and let me help you get bettew."

Sam only nodded this time. He continued to pant behind the mask. It felt like a thousand degress!

"Sammy. Son? You alright?" His dad asked.

"S'hot...so hot..." Sam panted out and then passed out!

"SAMMY!" Dean shrieked. He crawled up to him and lightly shook his shoulder. "Sam! Sammy! Sammy wate (wake) up! Pease! Wate up!"

John grabbed the thermometer and held it under Sam's tongue. When it beeped he gasped. Sam's let act spared Dean from getting hurt but in return it made him worse!

"We need to cool him off now!" John exclaimed.

"How bad Johnny?" Bobby asked.

"104.8" John said.

Dean gasped! No wonder he could feel the fever through Sam's shirt! His baby was boiling!

"Dad do somefing!" Dean squeaked out.

"I will. Let Bobby take you into the kitchen. You can help him make ice. I'll get Sammy and start an ice bath." John said.

John took the IV out and lifting his youngest into his arms. He slipped the oxygen mask off and carried Sam into the bathroom. He gently propped Sam up against the wall and went back for the oxygen tank. Sam still needed it for his breathing was still crappy. He put the mask back on his face and palmed his cheek. He then turned to the tub and turned on the cold water. Once the tub was filled with water and ice John placed Sam in the bath, making sure his head stayed above water, but it was hard when he was thrashing about.

Sam felt hot, then he his eyes shot open and he thrashed when he felt the sting of something cold. He looked at his father's face and mistook the look for concern for anger.

"S stop! P please! S'cold! D dad m's sorry! I'll be g good! P promise! Please! I it h hurts!" Sam pleaded.

Dean felt his heart break. His Sammy thought he was being punished. He made his to the tub and grabbed Sam's large paw and rubbed it soothingly.

"Shhh. Sammy it's alright. Evewything's okay. Shhh." Dean cooed.

"D dean? I it h hurts. M make it s stop." Sam sobbed.

"I know baby boy. I know. Just relax. It'll be over soon. I'm right. Shh." Dean soothed.

John was always envious of Dean. He was the only that could calm a fevered and confused Sam. He admits to himself that Dean wasn't there, he probably would lose it when Sam started to beg him to stop and thought that John was hurting him.

When Sam's tempurature was a safe level, he was re tucked into bed with dry clothes, and the IV was re inserted, the stitches and bandages were changed, Bobby had cleaned and flushed out the wounds once more and gave Sam their last shot of anti biotics hoping it be enough until the storm let up and they were able to get Sam to a hospital. John and Bobby went back to the kitchen to clean the weapons and plan their next move. But first the window in the boys room needed patching. Hence why Sammy was now in Johns room. They didn't want the rain and cold to make Sam any worse. Poor kid was suffering enough as it is.

Dean was pacing the floor. Every few seconds he'd stop and look at his brother to make sure he was still breathing. He sighed. He was proud of Sammy for injuring the monster twice, that made it weaker and more vunerable. But Sam not only weakened the monster but himself even more. Dean was really pissed! Not at Sam, but the monster!

"When I get my hands-" A whimper brought Dean out his rant.

Dean glanced over at Sam and climbed onto the bed. He laid next to him with his head on his chest mindful of his injuries. He rubbed a hand up and down on a spot on his stomach where it wasn't injured. He smiled when Sammy relaxed.

"That's it baby boy." Dean said using the nickname he only used for things like this. "It's okay. I'm here."

Sam calmed down and slipped back into oblivion. But the peace wouldn't last long. A pair of glowing eyes peaked into the darkened room.

A low growling/purring sound was made.

'Soon' It thought, and it disappeared into night when the lightning flashed.

**Castiel: Oh no. Sounds like the monster isn't finished.**

**Until Next Time! Castiel: *waits for us to call him* Please call soon.**


	6. Back to normal

**A/N: Castiel: Good Evening everyone. Pancake says sorry for the delay. But she and her demon mother fought and she didn't feel up for writing. She also informed me the next chapter, depending may or may not be the last. She called this morning and they had no luck. Last she said they were heading towards Lawrence. Benny and Charlie have joined me in babysitting Crowley. That #*$& ! is annoying. So Elke has joined Dean and Pancake. Any other hunters out there who wish to join the hunt please let me know so I may contact Pancake and let her know. In the mean time. When we last saw everyone Sam had further injured the creature but in doing so made himself even worse than before. Dean now fears it's a race against the clock to get Sam the help he needs. Let's see what happens.**

**Charlie: Oh oh! I wanna say it! ENJOY! Hehe! **

**Benny: All mistakes belong to Pancake. That was quite pleasent.**

**Back to normal and racing the clock**

Dean paced the bedroom. Sam gradually became worse over night, and the freaking storm just wouldn't let up! Dean sighed. This was really getting on his nerves! He needed to help his Sammy but he couldn't. He sighed once more and climbed back on the bed. He took the over warmed cloth from his brothers forehead and re cooled it in the bowl of cold water. He re settled it on his forehead.

"Sammy." Dean whispered. "Pease, hold on a little longew. I pwomise I'll fix this."

Sam wheezing was his only reponse. He yet to regain consiousness. Throwing the knife and injuring the creature further took a lot of him.

"Sammy, pease wate up." Dean whispered. "Come on kiddo, pease? Wif lots of sugar on top?"

Sammy softly moaned and tossed his head side to side. It took a huge effort but he managed to open his eyes to slits. Why was he so cold, when it was blazing hot out?

"De-?" Sam rasped into a coughing fit.

"Shhh. Don't talt (talk). Jut (just) need to get some mowe med'cine in you." Dean smiled sadly at his brother.

He removed the oxygen mask and helped Sam take his medicine and put the mask back on. The medicine took quick effect on him and Sam fell back into oblivion.

Dean was startled when a knock on the door drew him out his thoughts when he got lost in them.

"Come in." He called softly.

Bobby opened the door as quietly as he poked his head through. He frowned at the sight of the youngest Wichester. He looked awful and half dead. He quietly made his way across the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"How is he doing Ace?" Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head. "Not good. He worse off then last night, and we'we (we're) wunning out of med'cine."

Bobby nodded. With the storm being as bad as it was, the hunters couldn't go out and stock up on necessary supplies, and with Sam being as sick as he was, he needed medicine, stronger medicine and needed it now!

"Let me just his wounds real quick." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and went to go get the first aid. When he came he noticed the frown and frustration on his face.

"What's wong?" Dean asked hurrying to the bed.

"It's the infection. It's back. I'll have to flush out the wounds again and find some stronger antibiotics." Bobby said getting to work.

Dean watched as Bobby worked on his brother, trying to spare him of second infection and further setting him back. Dean looked around the room and then down the hall to the kitchen and noticed his father was missing.

"Whewe's dad?" Dean asked.

"Sleeping off a hangover." Bobby grumbled. "He pissed drunk last night ranting and raving how we caught up in this stupid hunt when you boys could've handled it on yer own, and don't get me started on what he said about Sam being sick."

Dean growled. First his dad got drunk while on a hunt and his son was serious condition, and second he was bad mouthing his baby! That was a no no. No one hurt Dean Winchesters baby and got away with it! Plus it wasn't Sammy's fault he got sick! He had been through Hell the last few months! He didn't blame the kid for getting sick, in fact he was shocked he didn't sick sooner!

"Alright. I done what I can. We'll just have to wait out the storm and hope for the best." Bobby said sitting back down.

Dean nodded. He angry at his father, the monster, the damn weather! He wanted to be back to normal so he can care for his Sammy!

Bobby felt a distraction for the young man was in order so he asked about the last few months. Bobby sighed. No wonder the poor kid got sick. He would've. Dean also mentioned the first few weeks after Sam's girlfriend, he'd breakdown, lash out, not eat, sleep, talk, his poor baby was a mess.

"What do I do Bobby? He's still huwting." Dean said sadly.

"You be there for him like always. He'll lash, fight, break. But continue to be the big brother he needs and he'll come around." Bobby said.

"'Kay. I can do that. But what if he doesn't need me anymowe?" Dean asked.

"He'll always need ya kid. It's part of the sibling thing. He'll always need you and you'll need him." Bobby said.

Dean nodded. He looked at his kid and sighed. He'd seen zombies with more color. Any more pale and you'd be able to see right through Sam. He squeaked when he was picked up from behind.

"Bobby! Put me down!" Dean sturggled to get out his hold.

"Dean boy, you need food and a bath. The sooner you eat and bathe, the sooner you can get back to Sam." Bobby said.

Dean had to admit, he was hungry and needed a bath. He nodded and let Bobby carry him to the kitchen. He and Bobby ate and talked some more. Then Dean was taking a bath when he gunshots ring out! He hopped out of the bath tub and grabbed a towel. No way he was going to get caught naked! But he stopped when he got dizzy, then everything went black.

Dean must've passed out, he heard Bobby screaming his name and punding on the bathroom door. He sat up and realised he was no longer little! He was an adult! He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stood up and opened the door.

"Dean boy! Yer back to normal!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah. I guess the creature's dead." Dean said.

"Right. Go put some clothes on while I check on Sam." Bobby said.

Dean and sprinted down the hall. He crept into his and Sammy's old room to his duffel. His dad was on his bed passed out after getting totally slammed. He shook he head and quickly dressed. He could smell something burning and thought Bobby was burning something.

He raced down the hall when he heard Bobby's distressed voice.

"Bobby what's wrong?" Dean asked.

Dean gasped when he saw the state of his little brother. He was covered head to toe in blood, and he didn't seem to be breathing.

"S sammy?" Dean asked shakily.

"Dean go start the Impala. Storm or not, Sam needs help and now!" Bobby said.

Dean nodded and raced to the Impala. When he passed the living room he the body of the creature burning.

'Sam must've killed it and Bobby moved the body to the fireplace because of the rain' Dean thought.

He went outside to the Impala where sat in the pouring rain. He got it started and helped Bobby carry Sam out to the Impala. Dean and Bobby got Sam settled in the backseat and they took off for nearest hospital.

"Hold on Sammy. Big brother will fix this." Dean promised as he raced down the roadway.

Dean didn't know that about halfway there Sammy had stopped breathing.

**Charlie: *gasp* NO! SAM! Benny: Oh my... Castiel: Damn.**

**Until Next Time: *Charlies teachs Cas and Benny how to play Super Smash Bros.***


	7. Season Finale

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thank you guys for your love and support! Thanks to who added, faved, and alerted! Special thanks for my reviewers! You guys are awesome as always! I love you all! Dean, Elke, Lorenza, and I are still on the hunt for Sammy, but since this is the final chapter I had to be here. But once the chapter is over I'll be heading back out! Dances with Wolves is coming tomorrow or Friday. I've been experimenting with the first chapter a little, so far so good. But I'll that to you guys. :D So without further ado! Here's the season finale! When we last saw our heroes, Dean was turned back to normal by Sam killing off the rifter. But he got even sicker! Now Dean is taking him to the hospital! Hurry Dean! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame the hellatus.**

**Season finale**

Dean held his little brothers hand in his and willed his eyes to be opened. It had been three days since he brought Sammy in. Three days since his surgery to be rid of his infection that had nearly claimed him. Three days since he had stopped breathing.

Dean scrubbed a shaking hand down his face. When he had found Sammy had stopped breathing, he panicked.

_Dean sped to the hospital. He had gotten a call from his father on the way there. He couldn't focus on that now. Not when his baby needed him more. _

_Dean brought the Impala to a screeching halt and went to take Sammy in when he noticed it._

_"Sammy?" He asked. "S sam?"_

_"Dean? What's wrong?" Bobby asked._

_"Bobby get a doctor, someone out here now! He's not breathing!" Dean exclaimed._

_Bobby rushed inside and came back out with help. They wisked Sam away to surgery to flush out the infection._

_Dean paced the floor. He was worried to Hell and he really he could bring the creature and feed it, it's lungs for hurting his Sammy this badly. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his Dad burst in. Dean growled. He did not want to deal with him._

_"Dean! What the hell's going on and where's Sam!? We have a hunt to finish!" He whispered harshly._

_Dean clenched his fists. "Sam is in surgery. And the hunt is over so you can leave."_

_"What do you mean in surgery? And how is the hunt done?" John demanded answers._

_Dean explained everything and then resumed his pacing. _

_"Dammit Dean! We don't have time for this!" John said._

_"Then leave! All you care is about hunting! Ever since mom died it's been nothing but!" Dean ranted. "Go Dad. Just go."_

_"De-" John started._

_"Bobby. Escort John out for me. He's getting on my nerve." Dean said._

_"With pleasure." Bobby said. "Come on! You're lucky I don't fill you with buckshot."_

_Bobby threw John out and went back inside to continue to comfort the distraught big brother while looking out for John. Once John Winchester was on a rampage there was no stopping him. _

_"Dean."_

_"Dean."_

"Dean!" Someone called to him.

"Huh?" Dean snapped out of his thoughts.

"I said why don't go back to the motel and git yerself some food and sleep. I'll sit with Sam for a while." Bobby said.

They had moved to a motel close to the hospital, just in case and to make it eaiser for Sammy when he got out. Dean shook his head. He needed to be here. Bobby sighed. He prayed the youngest would make it. It had been touch and go the last three days.

About an hour later Dean had lightly dozed off and Bobby had headed back to the motel for the night. Dean was woken from his doze when he heard a light moan. He looked over at Sam and frowned. He heard it again and realized it was Sam!

"Come on Sammy! Wake up for me! Open those eyes, you can do it!" Dean pleaded.

After much effort Sammy opened his eyes half mast and looked at his brother. He saw Dean sighed in relief and smile brightly.

"Hey kiddo. Good to see you. You had me worried, but you're going to be okay." Dean said.

Sam wanted to ask Dean about the monster but the pull of sleep was getting to him.

"Go back to sleep. Everything's okay. The hunts over, you did it kiddo! Now sleep." Dean soothed carding his hand through Sammy's hair.

Sam relaxed back into a healing sleep.

A week later found the boys relaxing at Bobbys while Sam recovered.

Sammy sat outside with a old tome in his lap translating the Latin texts on it's pages. He chuckled when he heard Dean swearing. Dean and Bobby were in the garage servicing cars, and one of the cars was giving them grief.

Sam sighed and relaxed. He didn't know he closed his eyes until he felt a hand on his shoulder a body sitting next to him on the swing. He opened his eyes to find a worried looking Dean.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Just enjoy the nice weather." Sammy smiled to reassure his brother. His big brother had been watching him like a hawk since he got out of the hospital.

Dean smiled back and nodded. "It is a nice day. How about a cruise in my girl later?"

"Sounds good." Sam said.

Dean nodded and headed back to the garage when he heard Bobby swearing.

Sammy laughed. Everything was all good. For now at least.

**And there we have it ladies and gents! I hope you guys enjoyed it! As always I had fun writing it! You guys make it worth it! **

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
